1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of thermal treatment of a thermally responsive material. Moreover, the invention concerns a method of producing medical devices from thermally responsive material.
2. Background Information
The material of medical devices, e.g. catheters, often has to meet several characteristics like pushability and kink resistance, as well as flexibility and trackability. These characteristics require on one hand a relatively high stiffness in longitudinal direction whilst e.g. a catheter requires a relatively high flexibility at the same time.
In the prior art these needs are addressed by the use of spirals or braidings attached to or incorporated into the polymer materials these devices are made of U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,495 for example describes a tubing having an inner and an outer tube and a wire braid inbetween. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,909 provides a catheter carrying a helical reinforcement member embedded within the tubular wall of the catheter.
Common drawbacks of the addition of braidings or spirals are the use of multiple components in a tube resulting in larger dimensions, potential delamination as well as complicated and expensive manufacturing processes.